El día en que pude salir del Capitolio
by Alesariel Sindanarie
Summary: Johanna Mason, la chica dura del Distrito 7, relata cómo fue el día en que la rescataron del Capitolio, al tiempo que recuerda ciertas cosas acaecidas en ese pasado del que normalmente se niega a hablar. Este relato participa en el reto 'Pidiendo Teselas' para el foro El Diente de León.


**Esta historia participa en el foro El Diente de León, para el reto Pidiendo Teselas. **

**The Hunger Games, así como sus personajes, pertenecen a Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

Cansancio, frío, hambre, y sobre todo, desesperación. Eso era lo que sentía en la condenada celda en la que el Capitolio me tuvo encerrada por no sé cuanto tiempo, y de la que solo me sacaban para intentar obtener información de la rebelión contra Snow, y qué no hicieron para sacarnos palabras: golpes, ahogarme con agua, raparme la cabeza por partes mientras unos brutos me sujetaban con fuerza... Todo eso sumado a los gritos de Peeta y Annie, que pasaron por lo mismo que yo, aunque en medidas distintas, como comprobaría después. Fue en esos días, encerrada y siendo tratada peor que una escoria, cuando pensé en cada cosa que me había tocado vivir, y vi todo lo que me había tocado perder, especialmente la muerte de toda mi familia y el ver cómo el hombre que amaba moría violentamente delante mío sin que pudiera hacer algo para ayudarlo, y cómo Snow se debió haber reído de mí porque pese a ser vencedora de los Juegos, en esa oportunidad fue él quien venció. Una vez más, el odio se apoderó de mí, el odio hacia el maldito Snow que ha actuado impunemente por años, odio al maldito Capitolio que parece que justifica y celebra cada una de sus atrocidades, y odio a mí misma, por no haber podido hacer nada para evitarlo, por la impotencia, y porque una parte de mí estaba resignada a la idea de morir ahí, encerrada y olvidada por el mundo, y odio resignarme a las cosas.

Ya creía que encontraría la muerte en ese condenado lugar, pasando por todas las privaciones habidas y por haber, cuando súbitamente ocurrió lo que no creí que sucedería, antecedido de gritos, golpes y disparos de un lado a otro; por un momento, al no ver nada de aquello, creí que podría estar alucinando, pues en todo ese tiempo que estuve ahi no había ocurrido nada que cambiara el día a día como prisioneros del Capitolio, pero mis dudas fueron disipadas cuando veo a un chico ataviado de negro abriendo mi celda blandiendo su arma y golpeando con fuerza hasta que finalmente la rejilla cedió y se abrió, y en cuanto entró, lo reconoci de inmediato: era Gale, el primo de la descerebrada de Katniss. Verlo ahí realmente me sorprendió, pero parece que él quedó más impresionado que yo, pues aunque su rostro aparentaba serenidad, o más bien algo parecido que ni siquiera sé como describirlo, en su mirada hacia mí se reflejaban, en un conjunto inequívoco, la sorpresa, el miedo y el horror. Tal vez por todo lo que había vivido allí, mi primera reacción fue arrinconarme tanto como podía, como me pasaba cada vez que alguno de los cerdos inmundos me sacaba para torturarme, a esas alturas ya estaba mal acostumbrada, pero todo lo que Gale me dijo fue:

-Tranquila, estoy aquí para rescatarte. Estamos aquí para rescatarlos a todos ustedes. Ven, ven conmigo, Johanna.

Eso último lo dijo extendiendo sus brazos, y por un segundo, me pareció percibir un atisbo de comprensión en sus ojos grises, y para que yo viera que en realidad no iba a hacerme daño, echó su arma hacia atrás, y a paso firme se acercó y extendió su brazo derecho de tal manera que yo pudiera apoyarme en él, y eso fue lo que hice, apoyé mi brazo izquierdo en sus hombros y salimos de esa prisión infernal. Tan pronto como salí, vi que un grupo de personas vestidas igual que Gale se encargaban de Annie, que no dejaba de llorar y gritar como loca, aunque a esas alturas ya estaba acostumbrada, otros tantos hacían lo propio con Peeta, cuyo estado era, por decirlo menos, lamentable, y el resto luchaba a muerte contra los cerdos asquerosos que no podían hacer nada para impedir que nos fuéramos, más de esto no pude ver porque Gale y los otros nos llevaron rápido al aerodeslizador.

Una vez en el aerodeslizador, una parte de mí no creía que eso estuviera pasando, parecía algo así como un sueño inalcanzable, algo que a esas alturas ya no creía que fuese posible, pero estaba ocurriendo, nos estaban sacando del Capitolio, por fin. Gran parte del viaje permanecí en silencio, y mientras veía a lo lejos a Peeta mirando hacia la nada sin expresión, a Annie moviendo los dedos velozmente, y que fue lo más tranquila que la vi estar en ese tiempo, y al escuadrón hablando en lo que parecía una planificación de no sé que cosas, yo simplemente me recosté a un lado, y sin darme cuenta, de pronto vi ante mi diversos momentos de mi vida en el Distrito 7, así como también vi ante mí los primeros Juegos en los que participé, vi el sufrimiento y posterior muerte de mi familia, y todo lo que había ocurrido con el Vasallaje y el cautiverio.

Todo aquello desfiló ante mí de una sola vez, como nunca antes me había pasado, o mejor dicho, como nunca antes me lo había permitido, pues debía ser alguien fuerte en un entorno de débiles, y no podía y no quería recordar algo que me desgarraba en lo más profundo de mi alma, y aunque no derramé ni una sola lágrima, tal vez algo en mi semblante me delató, pues cuando me di cuenta, Gale estaba sentado al lado mío, mirándome de una manera que no supe descifrar. ¿Lástima? ¿Comprensión? Definitivamente amor no era, de eso estoy segura, pero también sé que no era ni burla ni indiferencia lo que esos ojos grises estaban queriendo decir.

-Aaayy, al fin libre de esa escoria del Capitolio-fue lo primero que dije-¿Hacia dónde nos llevan ahora?

-Al Distrito 13. Ahí podrás descansar de todo esto-respondió Gale.

-Descansar... Es una palabra que no había escuchado en años. Nunca he tenido la oportunidad de descansar, menos aún desde que participé por primera vez en los Juegos-dije, notando que en mi voz no había expresión alguna.

Gale levantó la ceja, y sin esperar respuesta de su parte, seguí:

-Es verdad. El haber ido a los Juegos no fue nada comparado a todo lo que vino después. Todo comenzó cuando me negué a acceder a las peticiones turbias de Snow para dejar satisfechos a esos cerdos que no sabían en qué gastarse su dinero, y luego, de un día para otro, me vi a mí misma, sujetada a ambos brazos por Agentes de la Paz, presenciando cómo otros agentes torturaban y mataban lentamente a mi familia. Primero papá, luego mamá, también a mi novio, y finalmente mi hermana pequeña. Todos murieron poco a poco ante mí, que no pude hacer otra cosa sino gritar de la pena, la ira y la impotencia de no poder hacer nada, y como si todo eso hubiese sido poco, el agente que mató a mamá se burló de mí, se burló cruelmente de mi dolor, y no conforme con eso, me golpeó hasta dejarme inconsciente. Al despertar, estaba en mi casa, que había sido destruída como si hubiese pasado un huracán, yo estaba semi desnuda, y al lado mío, estaban apiliados los cuerpos de mi familia. Sí, apilados, como si fueran sacos de basura, y encima del cuerpo de mi madre, que era la que estaba más arriba, vi una rosa blanca, que no podía ser de nadie sino de Snow, y cuando la vi y la tuve entre mis manos, la destrocé, llena de ira y rencor hacia ese maldito, que en ese momento debió haber estado regocijándose en su inmundicia porque una vez más, logró vencer, una vez más se impuso a una oposición, y desde ese entonces que odio las rosas, pues no puedo evitar recordar al maldito Snow cada vez que las veo, e incluso una vez destruí un jardín repleto de rosas en el siete, razón por la cual mi vecina me sacó de su casa a palos al tiempo que le grité todas las blasfemias que pasaron por mi cabeza en ese momento. La noticia de mi famila, aunque nadie hablaba de aquello, se esparció por todo el distrito como reguero de pólvora, y aunque nadie me decía nada, todos me miraban con lástima, como si de un momento a otro me hubiese convertido en una pobre muchacha, y si hay algo que detesto en la vida es que me tengan lástima, pues nunca me he visto como alguien desvalida, y no soporto que me miren de esa forma... Cierro mis ojos y veo todo lo que ocurrió tan fresco como si me hubiese pasado ayer. Es algo con lo que tendré que vivir el resto de la condenada vida.

Para cuando me di cuenta de todo lo que acababa de decir, ya era demasiado tarde. No podía regresar el tiempo y ordenarme a mí misma quedarme callada. Me odié por haber dicho tanto sobre algo tan privado, más aún con un extraño, un extraño que no me interrumpió, y tampoco me miraba para juzgarme, como lo hacen todos cuando me conocen. Todo lo que Gale hizo, manteniendo las distancias, fue acariciar fugazmente mi rostro, ante lo cual lo miré con desconfianza.

-Tranquila, no voy a hacerte daño. Suficiente has tenido con todo lo que te hicieron en el Capitolio, y aunque nada de eso te hubiese pasado, no te haría daño de ninguna manera. No podría-dijo Gale.

-¿Y por qué no podrías?-pregunté para no quedarme callada.

-Porque no me has hecho nada malo, por lo tanto no te guardo rencor. No podría-respondió Gale tranquilo.

No podría. Dos veces en menos de un minuto.

-¿Y por qué no podrías, primo de Katniss?-pregunté.

-Simplemente porque no-respondió Gale, y aunque la frase en sí me parecía sosa, algo en la forma en que la dijo me pareció intrigante, pero no pude replicar porque Gale se levantó y siguió hablando con los demás rescatistas.

En ese momento volví a mi estado silente, lamentándome por haber sido tan descuidadada. ¿El resto me habrá escuchado? Espero que no, pues ya era suficiente con que un extraño me hubiese escuchado hablar, y no es mi idea que mi vida esté en boca de los demás idiotas, pero a pesar de ese tremendo error de mi parte, debo admitir que en ese instante una parte de mí sintió algo que no creo haber sentido en años, algo que en un principio no supe cómo describir, pero ahora creo haber dado con la palabra adecuada: alivio. Sí, me sentía aliviada, lo que me parecía rarísimo, pero dentro de todo lo que vivíamos aquellos días, admito que fue un bálsamo para mi destrozada y torturada alma.

* * *

_**¡Hola gente! Es primera vez que participo en el reto de algún foro de Fan Fiction y me pareció un desafío interesante, algo que no habia hecho antes y que me sirve para "soltar la mano" y ganar más confianza escribiendo. Espero que este one-shot sea de su agrado, en particular de KarouEverdeen, que fue quien propuso este reto.**_


End file.
